Shattered Wonderland
by mixxymae59
Summary: Sakura read the book, she knew about the story how a little girl's curiosity got the best of her and fallowed the white rabbit and ended up in a land full of wonder and sights most people would consider impossible but Sakura's trip there was different, she was kidnapped by a rabbit and she didn't see any wonder or odd sights no, she saw beautiful monsters and a shattered world


A/N: dear readers this story is born from my love of Fantasy and the story of 'Alice in wonderland'

Hehehe enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine! Neither is Alice in wonderland

* * *

 ** _Falling down_**

 _A young girl giggled as she ran past a bunch of flowers and plants not really caring even if it messed up her baby pink princess dress or her doll shoes_

 _"_ _Catch me if you can!" she squealed at the 2 boys chasing after her_

 _A certain ravenette and a short blonde both 11 year olds wearing their respective crowns and hats_

 _"_ _I'm gonna catch you!" the shortest screamed at her while the other boy just nodded_

 _Both of them sprinting faster towards the girl_

 _"_ _As if" the girl giggled and looked around to find somewhere to hide while unconsciously slowing her pace down to admire the sight around her_

 _The field was on top of a cliff, it was clearing filled with flowers and trees_

 _The only ones here were her and the boys, and a man sitting under the shade of a tree while reading a book_

 _He was probably the ones guarding them_

 _'So pretty' she released a happy sigh as a cool breeze passed her_

 _Her thoughts however where interrupted when she felt the familiar pokes on her sides_

 _Gasping she turned around_

 _The two boys managed to sneak up on her_

 _"_ _Well what do you know!? I managed to tag you" the shortest boy grinned darkly at her making her step back a few inches_

 _"_ _Do you know what that means?" he asked playing with the strands of her hair that manages to escape her up-do_

 _The girl gulped in fear she turned towards the silent boy and the man under the tree giving them pleading glances_

 _They just gave her amused glances and smirks_

 _'_ _tra-traitors!" she mentally said_

 _She let out a squeak when her back hit something hard corning her immediately_

 _"_ _n-no! sta-stay away" she said pushing the boy back but he only grinned at her_

 _"_ _do you know what I'm going to do to you?" he chuckled taking off his top hat and tossing it aside closing the distance between them_

 _The girl slightly trembled because of their proximity and waited for the inevitable_

 _"_ _I'm going to tickle you!" the boy laughed tackling her then started pocking her sides roughly making her squeal_

 _"_ _Stop-hahaha-pl-ease-haha"she laughed squirming under the boy but he pushed her down harder_

 _"_ _Not until you admit I'm faster than you!" the boy said pocking her side rougher_

 _"_ _Ne-never!" she squirmed under him releasing her hair from their confinement_

 _"_ _Have it your way" "hahahahahaha"_

 _"_ _Had enough?" the boy teased_

 _"_ _i-in your dr-dreams!" the eleven year old giggled some tear escaping her eyes_

 _"_ _Fine" the boy gave her a toothy grin and started pocking her stomach_

 _"_ _Ahahahahahahahahaha" she rolled to her side trying to stop him but only had little success_

 _"_ _i-I give up, your faster!" the girl gasped out suddenly seeing a bright light as the blonde finally got up and stopped_

 _Trying to regain her breath she sent the laughing boy a glare, she pouted_

 _"_ _What was that for!" she huffed crossing her arms, cheeks still pink from laughing so hard_

 _"_ _Well I caught you! It was necessary to punish you" he smiled before ruffling her hair_

 _"_ _I like your hair down, you look like an old lady when it's tied into a bun" he said tossing the girl her black head band before he felt something hard hit his head_

 _"_ _Ow what the?" he said, Looking down he saw his hat rolling away from him before scowling at the culprit_

 _"_ _Hey what's your problem" the boy growled at the glaring prince in front of him_

 _"_ _Quit harassing her and come help me fix the picnic plates" the dark eyed 11-year old grunted_

 _"_ _Why me? Can't you ask the old man to do it?" the boy whined putting on his hat_

 _"_ _Well don't you like tea, idiot? Plus it's our turn today" the prince turned around hauling the whining blonde by the foot_

 _"_ _Wait for me hime-chan! I'll come back !" the blond boy grinned giving her a peace sign and gave the raven haired boy a slap on the arm causing the ravenette to tighten his grip on the currealean eyed boy's leg_

 _The girl laughed as she watch the two bicker and after a few seconds disappear from sight_

 _Giggling softly she looked around, noticing that she was all alone in the field of flowers_

 _"_ _Hmmmm, maybe bunny-kun went to check on the two in the picnic area" she hummed, playing with the hem of her dress when she heard the gentle chirping of the birds around the forest_

 _"_ _It's so quiet without anyone around" the little eleven-year old girl muttered furrowing her eyebrows before standing up_

 _"_ _Maybe I can just help them get ready" she sighed and with that she spun around ready to clean some plates when she heard hissing immediately freezing her in place_

 _"_ _did you know when you sssssigh it realeasesss your hapinessss ?" a chillingly cold voice laughed behind her_

 _Trembling slightly she turned around and blinked_

 _There was no one there_

 _Shaking her head slightly she was about to walk away when something caught her eye_

 _A white snake ,a pure white snake with golden eyes_

 _"_ _What never ssseen a talking sssnake before?" it hissed at her_

 _She nodded her head quickly causing the snake to chuckle_

 _The sound was humourless and dead, filling her veins with fear and anxiousness_

 _"_ _Such a good kid unlike that brat hatter and noisy duchess" it said slithering towards her causing her to step back slowly before bowing her head_

 _"_ _i-I'm sorry but I have to go he-help my friends" she slowly stuttered_

 _The snake narrowed its eyes at her before hissing again_

 _"_ _But don't you want to sssee your parentsss after sssso long?" it chuckled halting her_

 _"_ _yo-you know wh-where my mom and dad are ?" the girl asked_

 _"_ _Yesssss there just hiding below that cliff" the snake hissed going to the fence near the edge of the clearing_

 _She contemplated slightly before she silently followed him, after all she met weirder people before_

 _"_ _Where a-re th-they?" the girl asked curiously, looking around_

 _"_ _Look below dear" the snake told her_

 _Nodding quietly she obeyed_

 _It was dark bellow_

 _So so dark and cold_

 _"_ _Hey mister snake is my mom really there?" she asked looking down_

 _It wasn't there anymore but in its place was a middle aged guy with pale white skin and gleaming yellow eyes_

 _Then before she knew it, she felt her veins turn ice cold and terror pierce her mind_

 _All she could see where those shiny gold eyes_

 _"_ _SAKURAAAAA!" someone screamed behind her_

 _It was probably Sasuke_

 _"_ _SAKURA-CHAN GET AWAY FROM HIM"_

 _It was Naruto_

 _"_ _Orichimaru get away from her!" an older voice fallowed_

 _Ah kakashi-san_

 _But sakura couldn't move, fear was coursing through her whole body effectively restricting any movement_

 _She saw the snake man, smile wickedly at her_

 _"_ _Bye sakura-chan" he bid her before pushing her down_

 _Down the cold dark rabbit hole_

* * *

A/N: so yeahhh chap 1! The next one will be out soon :D

JA NE!


End file.
